


A Matter of Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Draco gets some unexpected news, he goes off the deep end.  With some unexpected consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The air was cold and dry in the Malfoy study. It was late afternoon, and pink sunlight streamed through the great windows, nestled between dark oak bookshelves, reaching all the way up to the domed sealing. The sunlight turned the shelves a pinkish orange from the golden sun, sitting cozily over the dark of the great forest surrounding the manor, and flanked by a beautiful red sky. In this study, sitting at a desk in the corner, sat a thin boy of sixteen. His pale complexion and white-blonde hair stood out dramatically against the dark wood of the bookshelves and the general pinkness of the light. He was reading from a book in his lap, his arm resting on the desk, and supporting his blonde head, turned slightly orange from the sun. He was wearing a heavy jacket, and thick dragonhide boots, trying in vain to keep warm in the frigid room. 

A man of similar appearance strode arrogantly into the study, and up to the desk. The boy looked up from his book and spoke to the man. 

“Father? I didn’t think you’d be home until dark. This is a pleasant surprise.” 

He closed the book, keeping his place with his finger, and turned his pale face up to his father. Contradictory to his words, his face showed no sign of being pleased. 

“Draco. Your mother and I have a surprise for you.” he said coldly, before he strode purposefully out of the study, leaving his son staring vacantly after him. 

With a sigh, Draco got up, placed his book pages downward on the desk and jogged out of the room after his father. 

He followed him through the halls of the manor to the living room, where he found his mother, Narcissa lying down on one of the dark green, velvet sofas strategically placed throughout the room. She looked different slightly. Draco couldn’t place what was different, but there was something. 

The room in which they stood was very dark, with green tapestries and ancient portraits hanging on the walls. All of the faces staring back at them were pale and proud, with fair hair, and set jaws. They were not very gentle looking, but then again, nothing in the room was really gentle anyway. 

Draco’s mother was just as fair as her son, with golden blonde hair, cascading down over her shoulders and the dark green of the sofa. Her light blue eyes were filled with tears. 

“Mother? What’s wrong?” Draco knelt down by her, and laid a hand on her arm. Unlike how he acted with his father, Draco actually cared about his mother. 

“Draco, dear. Your father and I have to tell you something. It’s very important that you take this like a big boy Draco. This will impact all of our lives.” Narcissa cupped her son’s cheek with her hand as she spoke. The touch was gentle and kind, her long white fingers splaying over Draco’s equally white skin. 

“Mother?” Draco found himself swallowing down a lump in his throat. Whatever it was she was trying to tell him… it couldn’t have been good news. 

“Oh, Lucius. You tell him.” Narcissa broke away in a fit of tears. 

“Father… what is it?” Draco started panicking now, “did someone die? Is mother ill? Are you ill?” Draco stood and it took all his self-control not to put his hands on his father’s shoulders and shake him. “What happened?” he almost screamed. 

“Draco… your mother is having a baby.” Lucius ground out through clenched teeth. His eyes were blazing. 

“Tha… that’s it?” Draco felt his eyebrow go up before he could stop it. He wiped the look off his face just before a hand made sharp contact with the side of his cheek. He could hear his mother gasp and protest, but he made no notice of it. 

“Draco. Go to your room.”

“I don’t think I will, seeing is how I did nothing.” 

Thwack!

“Go to your room Draco, unless you would like to pay for insulting me and your mother.” 

It looked as though Mr. Malfoy was trying very hard to keep his temper in check, but was loosing the battle. 

“You know father, I don’t think I insulted you.”

“Lucius don’t!”

Thwack!

Draco’s face was stinging now. But he would not give up his fight. He just got home, and he wouldn’t be treated like that. 

“No.”

Thwack! 

“Go to your room Draco!”

“No!”

Thwack!

He could feel tears prickle at the backs of his eyes. But he was determined not to cry, after all, he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's didn’t cry. 

“Don’t make me Draco!”

“NO!”

That was it. Lucius grabbed his son by the back of his jacket and hauled him from the room. Narcissa’s sobs were heard throughout the manor, her voice carrying over the marble floors and stone walls, and the only sound besides the crack of a metal object coming in contact with skin, and the screeches of her beloved son. 

~*~


End file.
